Across the Universe
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: They were separated by the stars that brought them together, only to meet once a year. AU Tanabata. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my other story, but don't worry I'm working on it as we speak and will soon be updated! :D If you haven't seen it you should check it out. Thought I would do a little something to get the creative juices flowing. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Goodbye Papa, I'm sorry I couldn't be the young woman that you wanted me to be…"

The cool summer night wind whipped at the blonde haired girl's face, the effects making her thoughts more clear. How long had she been standing upon that bridge? Twenty seconds? Twenty minutes? Twenty hours?

Time seemed endless for the stranger that stared down at the empty river below her feet. She had pictured it many times in her head, waiting for this moment to happen. Her memories and thoughts scattered throughout her brain like a film, piecing bits and piece of forgotten images together.

With a shaking breath, she gripped onto the wooden ledge, slowly levering her body around the barrier separating her from her freedom.

"Don't do it!"

Her head whipped around, turning to look at a young boy—no older than herself—stare back at her. His unruly spiky salmon colored locks and sharp features caused her to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"S-stay back, don't think I won't jump." She warned, staring back at the flowing stream of water.

Raising both hands as a means of assurance that he was harmless, the spiky haired boy slowly approached her.

"I-I know that… that's why I'm going to have to save you." She tried all her best to not laugh at the remark.

"_Save me_? No one can save me. You don't even know me!"

"You're right. But I do know one thing, if you jump, I jump." He vowed giving her a look that stated he was deadly serious.

Just who is this boy?

"Here. Take my hand," he offered, extending his hand out to her.

She stared at the limb as if it were a snake, scrutinizing it under her gaze. Did he seriously think that she was playing around when she said she would jump?

"Look," he started, releasing a heavy sigh as he spoke, "I may not know you, and you probably don't trust me, but whatever problems you're dealing with can't be all that bad. And running away from them like this isn't going to solve anything; it'll only make them worse."

"What do you know about _problems_?" She threw in his face, it was her last trump card.

The longer she spoke to this pink haired boy the more her fears went away.

"Everyone has problems, some are just worse than others. Here, just take my hand and we can talk it out." Giving one last glimpse at his offer, a small smile etched its way across her face. She never met anyone as kind as him before.

Placing her hand in his, he carefully pulled her over the ledge, neither one letting go of the others hand as they both stood on the wooden bridge.

* * *

"You mean you own this whole farm, Natsu?" the name rolling off her tongue gave him a pleasant feeling deep within his chest as they talked.

"Yep, my old man left me when I was little, and I never saw him again…" his eyes downcast as he spoke. "But, one day when I have the money, I'll leave this farm and search for him." He grinned, returning to his bright and cheerful manner. Lucy had never met anyone like him before. He dressed in the most peculiar outfit, but bore the mark of Fairies making his presence intriguing to her as they talked.

She didn't know why, but that look before on Natsu's face, made her heart break. She wanted nothing more than to cradle him in her arms like a mother and comfort him.

"I really envy you Natsu; you have all this land to do as you want without anyone having to tell you what to do, or where to go." she sighed.

"Hey what's with this gloomy attitude? You got to learn to smile more Luce!" he cheered, placing a strong arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"H-hey, don't act so familiar!" she squirmed, pushing against his hard chest in protest.

"Huh, what's wrong with me calling you 'Luce'?" he blinked.

"N-nothing…" His onyx orbs stared at her curiously before he gave a hearty laugh.

"You're such a weirdo Lucy!"

Opening her mouth to protest she found herself at a loss of words when she saw his boyish smile. A sight she would never get tired of, one that she would never admit to.

* * *

They had been laying there for what seemed like forever. Neither one wanting this night to end as they gazed at the heavenly lights together.

Over time the two had developed a close friendship in secrecy. Lucy had taught Natsu about the stars and their constellations, which had led them to both meeting up at night to gaze at the Milky Way together.

"My Father wants me to get married soon." Natsu looked at his friend in surprise, as she continued to stare at the night sky above them.

"He wants me to give him an heir, so that the Heartfilia lineage can succeed." Lucy continued, ignoring the salmon haired boy as he stared at her.

"But I don't want to marry someone that I don't know, least of all because someone told me to. I want to marry for love." Tears threatened to fall as she spoke.

"Lucy…" he whispered, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. It felt like a dagger stabbing him in the chest whenever she cried. She meant more to him than a friend. But he could never tell her that.

Turning her face to look at him, she felt her breath get caught in her chest as she gazed upon the boy. His expression telling her he was longing for something, but what? She had never noticed the golden flecks that were in his dark eyes, or the way his lips looked so tempting until now.

What was happening?

"Luce," he breathes her name, tickling her porcelain skin "…marry me."

Without a second thought, she gently cups his face in her hands and brings him forward, bringing their lips closer and closer together, until finally they meet.

* * *

"I won't allow this foolishness to continue Lucy, you are a Heartfilia, not a _commoner_ like him!" her Father's voice echoing off the marble walls of his private study room.

The little girl who was quiet and timid was no longer present.

"Papa, I'm not asking for your permission. Who I choose to be with… is my decision and mine alone!" she yelled, pulling off the expensive jewelry and throwing it down at the stone floor, shattering at her response.

Jude Heartfilia stood stalk still, staring in disbelief at his daughter's eyes that showed anger.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of being told every day that I am beneath you, or that my status is determined by whatever you say it is. You may not say it, but your actions do. It's in these gems you buy me, these fancy clothes I never ask for, and the parties you force me to go to. I'm marrying Natsu… no matter what."

On that day, 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia was dead, and Lucy Heartfilia was born.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if…" pressing a delicate finger up to his lips, she stopped her soon-to-be husband.

"I told you already that I belong to you. I want to be with you forever Natsu, no matter what others say." She smiled at him, making his heart flutter at her words.

"You're right, screw people if they think different." He grinned making her giggle in response, as he clutched her small hand in his, as both faced the alter.

It had been a small wedding, one that would be shared with by only their close loved ones and friends. As soon as they said their vows and shared a kiss, everyone had hollered with excitement at the newly formed marriage between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia—now to be called Lucy Dragneel.

All were delighted in the union.

All except for one…

* * *

He had not come home all day.

His dinner sat cold on the small wooden table, waiting for him to kick the door open, complain about the cows again, and devour his meal.

However night turned into dawn, then afternoon, and soon to be dusk.

Tired of waiting, she ran out of the house, eager to find her newly-wed husband, ready to give him the scolding of his life.

She had checked the stables, the pond, the tavern, but no luck.

'Natsu where are you, you big dummy?'

"Hey, Lucy!"

Spinning around, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Natsu waved his arm at her, flashing his famous smile at her as he carried the small clothed bundle in his arms.

Without thinking, Lucy ran to him wrapping her arms around her husband, feeling all her doubts, and fears leave her.

"idiot! I was worried sick about you!" she cried softly, making his smile falter.

"I'm really sorry Lucy, really I am. But I… kind of had my hands busy."

Glaring up at the pink haired boy, she was ready to tell him off until she heard what sounded like a 'meow'. Her attention darted to the small bundle in his arms, staring back at her was a blue haired cat. Where he could find such an odd colored cat baffled her.

"I figured that you must get really lonely while I'm working, so I brought you this little guy." The blonde haired woman stared at him in shock.

"I'm thinking about naming him Happy, what do you think Lucy?" he looked to his wife for confirmation, and was instead staring at her teary eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" the panic in his voice making her smile at her oblivious husband.

"Nothing. I just… I love you." she smiled before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, causing the male to blush.

* * *

"Natsu! Stop why are you doing this?!" Lucy yelled, fighting the tight hold that the guards had on her as she watched her husband being dragged away.

"By order of the King, your highness, your Father has instructed that we bring the prisoner to be charged and then hanged." The words hit her like cold water, shock surrounding her ability to think as fear started to take over her senses.

"Hanged...? Under what charges?" her voice shaky, trying her best to not appear weak.

"Burglary."

* * *

"I know that you can set him free. And if you want to continue living then I suggest that you release my Husband at _once_." The golden haired beauty seethed.

"I am sorry Lucy, but I can no longer play into this little game of yours. It is merely an act of rebellion, and I understand that, but times have changed. I have changed. I'm doing this for your own good, when he took you away from me, he took something very precious from me." The dark blonde haired man spoke, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Slapping his touch away from her, she scowled at him in rage. A flurry of emotions began to wallow within her, she was infuriated with her Father's narrow-mindedness, and fearful for Natsu's well-being.

"I'll do whatever I have to. Just please, _please_," she begged, as tears streamed down her face, "Please, let Natsu go."

Giving her one long last look, the King turned to the scarlet haired royal guard, signaling her to release the pink haired man.

"Very well," he started acting as if he hadn't almost killed his daughter's lover. "I'll have you make it up to me Lucy." She heard her Father speak, as he turned away from her walking out of the now empty room.

Lucy never felt so helpless her entire left.

Sadness hitting her like a wave, tugging at her heartstrings as she sunk to her knees, leaving her to cry her heart out.

* * *

'Natsu… how long has it been since I've seen you?'

"My Lord, the Princess has refused to eat anything, I'm starting to worry…" the red haired woman spoke.

"I see. Thank you for reporting this to me Erza." Making her leave, the scarlet haired woman began to worry for the Princess. It wasn't her place, for if it weren't for the King she would still be stuck in that prison, but the blonde haired girl who showed her kindness and grace deserved some help.

Didn't she?

"I understand you have not been taking care of yourself properly Lucy." The man stared at the empty shell of his daughter. Her fragile figure and dazed expression struck a nerve in him.

'Layla give me strength…'

"I will make a deal with you, Lucy…"

* * *

It had been days since he worked on his farm. The weeds had spread across the land, the barn needed fixing, and the roof needed to be fixed.

Only one thought crossed his mind as he sat down at the wooden table he once shared.

'Lucy…'

The sound of someone knocking on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. Pretending to not hear the incessant noise, his temper got the best of him as the stranger did not sound as if they were giving up.

"This is private—" he stopped in his tracks as he stared at the blonde woman. Raising a delicate blonde brow at him she had a knowing smile across her lips as she stared back at the salmon haired boy.

"Lucy!" he cried out, pulling her into a tight embrace.

There were so many questions he had to ask her, so much he wanted to say he didn't know where to begin. Giving him a gentle smile, she gave him a chaste kiss before entering their home.

"How are you and Happy?" she grinned, as her chocolate orbs bore into his obsidian ones.

"Good…good…" he mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame.

Lucy giggled at his response, "What's so funny?"

"You." She teased, watching as he leaned his face closer to hers, anticipation bubbling in her chest as his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"_I know how much he meant to you now Lucy and I do care about you. But I can't afford to lose you. So I'll make you a deal—no a proposition. Since you seem to love this boy, and if he loves you then, I shall have it that you two can meet, but only one day out of the whole year. I need you to work on your weaving. Makarov will transport you on a boat to meet him across the river, however, only if it is not raining." _

_Lucy nodded in response, letting the information sink in._

'_A day that her and Natsu could meet? What day should she choose? St. Valentine's day?'_

"_Do you accept?" _

"_Yes. I do."_

_Giving her an affirmative nod, he brought out a golden document and quill pen, ready to make a contract with her._

"_What day do you choose my dear?" Lucy thought hard about the date, biting her lip in concentration._

_Suddenly, like a beacon of light, she found the answer._

"_July 7th… it's the day of when we first met."_

"_Then so shall it be… on the 7__th__ day of the 7__th__ month you shall be able to see your husband, but you must return to me the next day." nodding in agreement, Lucy signed her name on the document besides her Father's name._

_It may have not been the Fairy Tale ending that she had dreamed about, but if she could have her one wish of meeting her lover, then she would gladly take it._

**.end**


End file.
